valorversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Vigil
The premiere superhero team of the 21st Century, the Vigil stands to protect the citizens of the United States, as well as the world, from threats to life and liberty. They are directly sanctioned by the United States government, as well as officially sponsored by Crescent City, California. Though The Vigil takes many of its cues from the older generation of heroes, particularly The Public Trust, it also represents new ideas, new directions, and adapting the role of the superhero to the third millennium of the common era. The Oath It was Icon who first conceived the oath, though several members contributed to the final wording. Many were struck by the weightiness of it, but Icon expressed her belief that if they were going to be an organized group of heroes, then they should do it with proper sincerity. Full members of The Vigil must take The Oath, though reserve members may opt not to do so. "Before all the world I make this vow: I am the shield, hale and unbreaking I am a beacon, lighting the dark Let rise any foe, Power or man, For I keep the Vigil; here I stand." ''-- The Oath of The Vigil'' Members Icon, Synapse, Psyche, Torch, and Daedalus were the founding members. The Praetorian runs as a reserve member; he visits The Spire frequently and can be summoned to help at any time should the Vigil need assistance. Icon.jpg|Icon, Founder and Team Leader|link=Icon Synapse1.jpg|Synapse, Founder|link=Synapse Daedalus2.jpg|Daedalus, Founder|link=Daedalus Psyche1.jpg|Psyche, Founder|link=Psyche Torch.jpg|Torch, Founder|link=Torch Pyra2.jpg|Pyra, Member|link=Pyra Bolt.jpg|Bolt, Reserve Member|link=Bolt Pulse.jpg|Cypher, Reserve Member|link=Pulse Tekk.jpg|Tekk, Consultant|link=Tekk Titan1.jpg|Titan, Government Liason|link=Titan Minor Character Members * Deluge - Water manipulator; she is known for her bubbly personality * Hypercane - Air manipulator; he was traumatized in an assault on The Spire * Zero Point - Gravity maipulator; very "alpha male" in personality, a hirsute hero now infamous for sleeping nude Former Members Paragon1.jpg|Paragon (Retired)|link=Paragon Praetorian.jpg|The Praetorian (Deceased)|link=The Praetorian Resources * The Vigil has deep pockets thanks to donations from various members, such as Tekk and Bolt. * The Vigil operates out of The Spire, a technologically advanced and highly secure facility near Crescent City, California. * All members are provided with Valorian Nano-rings and subspace communicators. * The Fawkes Protocol has been designed to protect members of The Vigil. Enemies * The Cabal: It was due to the discovery of The Cabal exerting control over young Powers that The Vigil was formed. History * Founded by Icon, Synapse, Psyche, Torch, and Daedalus with The Praetorian as a reserve member and Tekk and Titan as official consultants in 2013 following "The Lawyer Did It" storyline. * Hex became a guest of The Vigil shortly after it formed. * Daedalus departed, retiring from the heroic lifestyle, when a conflict arose between himself and Cypher. * Within the first weeks of the group's formation, Pyra and Paragon each petitioned for membership. ---- Copyright Notice Textual and creative content on these pages is the property of its respective creators. Specific images are generally utilized under "fair use" guidelines; the images themselves are not owned by the contributors to this wiki unless otherwise stated, but the characters they depict (and their distinctive likenesses, apart from photographs of actual persons) are similarly the sole property of their creators. Category:Group